Forgotten Heroes: The Hero of Silverpine Ch 1  2
by Firegirl282
Summary: Before you read, you need to know that this takes place in between Fable 2 and 3, the characters are original characters and mine but Albion and fable in general is Lion heads. I hope you enjoy please give me feed back on how I did.


"Huff, huff, huff," my breathing became heavy and fast as I ran through the dark, dense forest. I pushed the various branches and vegetation of the forest out of the way from my path as I barreled down the forest's path. The trail was overgrown with Many different plants and various tree roots that I had to dodge as I ran.

"Huff, huff, huff, huff," My breathing continued to get over as exhaustion slowly took over me. I could hear them running after me, jumping from tree to tree. I knew they were starting to catch up to me. _ I have to get away, I can't give up,_ I thought to myself as one of my bloody arms reached for my gun, _ I need to buy myself more time._

My hand searched my empty gun holder for something that wasn't there. _ Shit!_ I cursed, _I must've dropped it during the fight._ I could feel myself slowing down as the pain that emitted from my various wounds became to much for me to handle. _Think, how many are there, _I tried to sort out my options, _the leader, the two that attacked me. _

Outside of that I couldn't be sure, all I could remember outside of the fight was my partner screaming at me, telling me to run and leave him there.

I shook the thought of him away and thought, _ I have no choice, I can't even handle one baleverine in my condition, three or more is too much, I have to keep going. _There was a deep gaping wound across my stomach, Two deep claw marks on each arm, a gash on my left shoulder and a bite mark on my right shoulder. All were bleeding heavily, and with each passing step they sapped my strength and slowly toke my life. I had no time to stop the bleeding and try to save myself, not with those things on my heels.

I barely had time to pull my blood matted, light brown braid free from the tree branches that constantly tugged at it and the shredded remains of my clothes. "Huff, huff, It's no, huff, use, huff, huff, if they don't, huff, kill me, huff, huff, the loss of blood will," I said to myself but kept running anyway. _ I'm not going down that easy, I have to keep fighting or die trying, _ I thought as I tried to speed up.

All of a sudden my foot got caught in a tree root and sent me spiraling down to the forest floor, hard. I looked back at my foot and saw two of my foot caught in tree roots, _ Double vision, I don't have much time, _I thought as I tried to tug my foot loose. After Awhile it got loose and I was up on my hands and knees when, Crack!, One of them landed just inches away from me.

I tried to start running only to have it slash its claws across my back, tearing open my skin and forcing me back onto the forest floor. I forced myself to turn around so I could face the beast that was about to kill me. It was a white baleverine, the leader, it looked both menacing and pleased with itself. _ So this is how it ends, cut down by a baleverine,_ I thought as I giggled, _why am I not surprised. _

I looked up at it and an anger filled me, _If it thinks I'm going down that easy, _I thought as I reached for a fallen tree branch that was just a few inches away from me, _It's got another thing coming. _ I grabbed the branch and swung with whatever remained of my strength and adrenaline at the things head. It simply caught my attack in it's white furry hand, and shattered any hope of escape with it. The beast seemed to smile at me amused by my attempt for freedom.

_What was I thinking, _ I thought to myself , _I even if I could get away from it there are probably five others just waiting to pounce on me if they got the chance._ Even knowing this, I still felt the need to run, to at least try to get away from them. Although all of my common sense said their was no chance, I still hung onto the thought that I could get lucky and get away I just had to wait for the right moment.

Suddenly the white animalistic figure was enveloped in a black smoke. I sat up on my elbows confused. _What is it doing? Why on Earth would it want o revert back to its human form,_ I thought as I looked around for something I could use as a weapon, _It's making itself more vulnerable, I've never seen a baleverine this cocky or stupid in my three years on patrol. _My search came up short, there were no more fallen tree branches in reach and no rock big enough to daze a baleverine, I was going to have to improvise. I turned my attention back on the beast.

I froze, a cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck and my eyes grew wide. All the pain I was feeling seemed to disappear under fear and disbelief. "That's impossible," I said as I stared into light grey-blue almond shaped eyes that mirrored mine perfectly. "What's the matter, you look as if you've seen a ghost," She said with a malicious smirk on her face, well actually my face.

The girl standing over me looked exactly like me, she had the same thin lips, the same small upturned nose, the same tall athletic stature and even the same long light brown hair that fell to her hips. The only differences between me and her was her hair wasn't tied in a loose braid and her face features were twisted with pride and a devilish demeanor.

She even wore the same clothes as me. She had on a cropped dark green shirt with dark brown leather armor over her chest and shoulders, she had beige pants that were tucked in dark brown leather boots that reached halfway up her calves. She also had a dark brown belt with gold finishing's that lied slanted across her waist. _What the hell is going on, This has to be a trick no one looks this much like me accept, _ I thought stunned, _no, no that's impossible this has to be some kind of trick._

"Oh, it's no trick Rhona," she said as she plucked the branch out of my weakened grip and threw it just out of reach. I was too shocked to notice where it landed. _How could she do that,_ I thought puzzled, _How could she possibly know what I was thinking. _She smiled at me devilishly.

I couldn't think clearly, everything started spinning as the blood loss finally took its toll on me. I put my hand to my head in a futile attempt to stop it. "Looks like your time is running out," she said maliciously as she smiled at me. "I wouldn't count me out just yet," if shot at her as I lifted myself up to face my double ganger. At that moment I decided I didn't care how stupid it was I was going to fight, I had to fight for my life or die trying. She walked up to me and kicked me back down on the ground.

"I'd stay down if I were you, You'll live longer that way," she sneered at me a bit annoyed by my resilience. I shot right back up into a sitting position defiantly "Sorry, I've never been one to take orders especially from **mutts**," I spat at her as I wiped some blood away from my mouth. She laughed at my action and after awhile looked down at me with a amused and hateful glare, "Defiant aren't we, just like your mother," She said viciously as she leaned toward me.

"I'm nothing like my mother," I said as I was being filled with rage by her words. "Aren't you? I mean you left you partner there to die just like she left you in Bowerstone alone on the streets," She responded. My thoughts went to Vince being held down yelling at me to run leave him there. I saw him being torn apart. I flinched and she smiled at my pain. I had enough.

I jumped for the tree branch that she through only minutes ago and turned it toward her. I was weak wobbly and still was seeing in double vision but I was ready to fight. "Do you really think you can win, that you can get away?" she asked me with venom in her words. "Why don't you just face it, it's over," She said staring me down.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." I shot at her as I ran for her holding my branch in the air. I swung the branch at one of the two double gangers and the branch went right through her, _Damn wrong one!_ I thought as I lifted the branch for another attack. A swung across aiming for her head but she only knocked the branch out of my hands and laughed at my pitiful attempt of an attack.

"A martyr huh, willing to die fighting for what you believe in, for the sake of others," she said maliciously I threw I punch at her head but she caught my fist and threw it down, "It's an awful nice way to end your story isn't it." She pushed me down onto the ground and stood over me. "It's a shame that it's not true," She continued. I was stunned, confused and scared for once. "What do you mean?" I asked utterly stumped. She smiled at me amused and knelt down right in front of me. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," She said as she lifted my chin and licked her lips.

_ Now!_ I thought as I kneed her in the stomach and threw a right hook at her face. She fell down sideways in pain and I took this chance to jump up and make a run for it. Adrenaline started to flow through me again effectively clearing my vision and giving me the energy needed to run. I felt a clawed hand grab my ankle and pulled me down as the girl said, "Where do you think you're going?" in a feral voice. I looked back at her, her teeth were bared and became long and pointed, her eyes turned a glowing yellow color, and her claws were extended from where her nails should be.

_ She's about to turn,_ I thought as I kicked her face, she immediately let go of my ankle and covered her face with it. I quickly got up and started to run through the forest, surprised that none of the other baleverines attacked me. I started to wonder if they even came with her or were they busy at the battleground. I shook my thoughts from that I needed to focus.

One thing was for certain I was right back were I started, no closer to help or freedom, just running from the inevitable. My breathing was slowly becoming heavy again and I started to feel light headed. I wanted to slow down, to rest my head but I couldn't. Doing so would mean certain death, No I had to keep going. I could feel my body slowing down and my legs protest with every step I took, _ No I can't give up, I have to keep going I have to keep fighting,_ I thought to myself as I burst into a small clearing.

There was no one in the clearing, and nothing too keep her form jumping me or break her line of sight. I cursed my rotten luck under my breath as I thought, _I have to get out of here, or I'm sure as caught._ I tried to speed up as much as I could without passing out but it was no use. I had lost to much blood and was too worn out from escaping. I knew that this was it.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand grab the collar of my shirt. It yanked me backwards into her grip and she snarled in my ear, "Did you really think you could escape?" "No I didn't I was just hoping I could bleed to death so you wouldn't have the satisfaction of finishing me off," I responded wearily.

"Why aren't you committed to that little martyr act, who are you trying to convince, yourself perhaps," She through me to the ground, " or maybe you've just lied about your mother and your past for so long that you've actually tricked yourself," she laughed at my last comment. "What the hell are you talking about," I yelled at her annoyed and just fed up with her game. "Oh, you haven't forgotten about old Bowerstone have you?" she asked mockingly

I froze again and my eyes grew wide, _ How could she possibly know about my past in Bowerstone?_ "How do you think I know?" She asked maliciously with a half smile on her face. Her hands were on her hips as she stood above me.

"You can't run forever Rhona, your past, your secrets, they're all about to catch up to you," She said as I laid there in pain and fear. I clutched my body and tried to stop whatever bleeding I could with my hands. "You can hide from it, it's in your blood and it refuses to stay dormant," She continued. _What the hell is she talking about, _ I thought confused as I looked down at my blood covered hands that were pressing down on my stomach. She lifted me off the ground and turned me around to face her. "You better be ready because once it awakens you better be ready because the life you've made for yourself will fall apart," Her face turned feral again and I knew what was about to happen.

"W-who are you?" I asked the weakness in my voice clear. I just had to know before I died, who it was who killed me. She threw her head back and laughed as she raised on of her clawed hands. The laughed was feral ad chilled me to the bone at the sound. "Isn't it obvious," she said in a voice that was half human half beast a, "I'm you," She said as she drove her claws across my neck. I screamed in pain...

"Ahhhhhhh..." I screamed as I flew up from my comfortable bed. I swung my right arm out from under my pillow and with it the gun that laid under my pillow. I always slept with a gun under my pillow since I moved to Silverpine just in case. I was breathing heavily, my heart going a million miles per minute, I pointed the gun at where I thought I... erm I mean she would be. I looked around but she was no where to be found. I was no longer in the forest but instead in my bedroom.

_That can't be right_, I thought as if looked down at myself. Instead of seeing a bloody torn up body I saw my white night gown and white sheets scattered all over the place. My long light brown hair was undone and fell around me. _ It was all a dream?_ I thought as I slowly put the gun down.

"Rhona, Rhona are you okay?" Said a voice on the other side of my bed. I automatically lifted my head and the gun back into place ready to shoot.

Chp 2

"Rhona, Rhona are you okay," Said a voice that was right ahead of me. I automatically lifted my head and the gun putting it back into shooting position. A blurry pale figure of a man came into view. _ How in the world did I miss that,_ I thought as he jumped away shocked and threw both his hands up in a way that said don't shoot. "Whoa Rhona, calm down, it's just me," he said taking a step forward.

I jumped back aiming the gun at his head preparing to shoot as I commanded, "Stop right there I'm not afraid to use this thing." He laughed and said teasingly, "Yea I know I've only seen you use it everyday on patrol." He started to sound familiar to me. _Patrol? only one person is partnered with me for patrol, _ I thought as I rubbed my eyes, I needed to be sure. I blinked several times, clearing up my vision and looked at the man again.

He had light blonde hair that has been bleached from the sun and green eyes that showed amusement. He wore dark brown tunic over a white long sleeved shirt, long beige pants that were tucked into dark brown leather boots that reached half way up his calves, and he had on a dark brown belt with gold accents that held a gun holder and its gun. My eyes widen in shock and recognition. "Come on Rhonie, you really haven't forgotten about your partner have ya?" He prodded as he let his hands fall to his sides.

All of a sudden I was back in the forest, He was next to me joking about what herald, one of our fellow patrol members, did at some pub in Milfields when we got jumped by baleverines. I couldn't even manage to get my gun out before I was on the ground. I watched myself fighting the two baleverines that were on top of me, finally managing to shoot one and get away from the other and running to help Vince. I saw him on the ground screaming at me telling me two run as he tried to block their attacks with his arms. I remember seeing him being torn apart as I started to run out of there. As I was running, I remember hearing him scream for what I thought was the last time.

"Vince," I murmured as the vision of the forest from my dream slowly melted away to my wooden bedroom. "You got it baby girl," he said giving me a light hearted, joking half smile. The gun slowly slipped from my hand as I stared at him, wondering if this was real or just another dream. It dropped from my hand and bounced on the sheets as he looked at me confused and worried "Rhona?" he asked concerned.

All of a sudden I yelled relieved, "Vince!" I quickly got of the bed and ran up and hugged him. I held on tight afraid that if I let go he'd slip away from sight. Shocked by my behavior, he stiffened and slowly put his arms around me. I could tell he was caught completely off guard.

He slowly relaxed. "What's the matter Rhona? did you finally wake up and realized who you got married too?" he joked trying to lighten the mood and make me feel better. It did just the opposite "Shut up Vince, for once just shut up," I said annoyed and upset. I could feel his eyes looking at the top of my head. "How bad was it?" He asked catching on to what has happened.

"I thought you were dead," I answered as I held him tighter and wondered how he caught on so fast. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away from him so he could make eye contact. He searched my face for a little then smiled, "That's not all that's bothering you is it?" He said see right through me again. I looked away and thought, _Even when I technically tell the truth he knows I'm hiding something, is there anything I can keep from him, _ I thought as I said, "I don't know what..."

"Rhona! Where are you!" A familiar voice sounded from outside the door. I looked up at Vince as I heard footsteps run rapidly down the hallway and toward the bedroom door. Vince was smiling, "Looks like we got company, this should be interesting," He said. _ Oh no,_ I thought realizing what Vince did. "You didn't tell him, you were coming in here did you?" I asked already knowing the answer. The door handle started to swivel back and forth. _ He locked the door,_ I thought as Vince said, "nah, I didn't feel like having a headache today."

_ Great, _ I thought as a gunshot went off and the door slammed open. Damian stood at the door rifle in hand with a worried look in his light brown eyes. His messy black hair that fell into his eyes told me he just ran here probably from work. _ Was my scream that loud,_ I thought going red.

"Aww look who's playing hero, how cute," Vince said mockingly, "Might have been more impressive if you hadn't shot the lock of the door." Damian's worry quickly turned into anger at Vince's words. "Damian," I said. I didn't know what to say after that but I knew I had to say something or this could get bad fast. 

_ Your past, your secrets, they're all about to catch up to you,_ The girls feral voice rang in my ears, _the life you've made for yourself will fall apart._ Fear swept through me again. Just thinking about her, about what happened scared me. _It was a dream I can't let a dream torcher me,_ I thought, _ get a hold of yourself_. I couldn't get a hold of myself, something about it, about what she said felt like a warning or a threat.

Damian stared at me worried and puzzled. A threat against Damian, our daughter Abby, Vince, and everyone I love. I ran to Damian and through my arms around him. Startled he dropped his gun and hugged me back, and whispered in my ear telling me everything's okay. I knew he was surprised, even more startled than Vince. He's never seem me like this, no one really has, except for Vince. That was once.

I was confused and scared I didn't know what to do. All I knew was I was glad that I was alive, that Vince was alive and, Damian was here and I was also scared about what happens next. "Déjà vu, Seems like Rhona just can't keeps her hands off of anyone today," he teased still trying to lighten the mood and annoying my husband at the same time.

"Shut up," Damian said angrily. I looked up at him as I thought,_ Oh god, Vince just lay off for once. _ I've never seen Damian this mad at someone before but then again i know what this must look like to him, I knew this was going to get dangerous if he didn't shut it. "What's going on," he asked me calmly, he was double checking his suspicions. I froze up. 

_ What do I do? If I tell them the truth I'd have to tell them everything, and I mean everything including the one thing I can and need to hide from them. If I don't this will get ugly, _ I thought weighing my options. I needed to say something fast. Minutes passed without a word. "What did happen?" Vince urged genuinely worried at my silence. Damian pushed me behind him and got out his gun. _ Oh no too late,_ I thought as he aimed at Vince. He was blowing everything way out of proportion. "Damian.." I was interrupted.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He said in an acidic tone. _ He thinks Vince was threatening me,_ I thought as I looked around the room, _ I wonder what he thinks was happening here. I bet me running to him looking scared didn't help_, cursing my self for not being able to fight my fear off.

"This is twice today that someone has pulled a gun on me, Today is not my day," Vince said going off topic to piss him off. _ even when facing death he still likes to mess around, he's either crazy, or brave as hell, _ I thought annoyed at him as I said "He didn't..."

"What did you do?" he repeated getting angrier by the second. "Although I think I was more threatened by Rhona when she had the gun," he continued to push Damian. "He didn't do anything!" I shouted as I thought, _ Your not helping Vince._ "I'll ask you one more time and you better answer or," He was interrupted. "Or what? your going to shoot me? ," Vince laughed at the idea, " Drop the gun Damian, we both you can't do it. Vince challenged him. Damian stiffened, his face was full of anger and frustration. _ He's going to shoot_, I thought as I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

He looked back at me surprised and confused. "Rhona what are you," He said astonished by my change in mood. "Drop the gun," I said to him mad and desperate. "But..." He was interrupted. "He didn't do anything to me, drop it," I said frustrated, he really wasn't listening. He dropped the gun and i released him from the grip. "Why didn't you just say so, you didn't have to do that," He said still puzzled.

"I did you were ignoring me, I had no choice you were going to kill him and I couldn't watch him die again," I responded looking away. "What do you mean?" I looked up at him and everything snapped into place for him, "Oh," he said. "And the last horse finally crosses the finish line," Vince said jokingly. Damian turned his head around too look at him. I gave him a death stare. "Just ignore him," I said, "I'll deal with it later."

"Can you explain what happened because when I came in you looked scared out of your mind and I've never seen you scared," He asked. _Oh great, this should be interesting,_ I thought. "Yea I haven't seen you that way since the day I found you captured by bandits." Vince added.

I sighed, and started to vaguely recap my dream, conveniently leaving out the parts about the white baleverine turning into me and our conversation before I died, or any conversation for that matter. "It's kind of stupid how I reacted now that I think about it," said I said embarrassed as I scratched my head nervously. " It's not dumb, I could see why you'd be so scared about it, I mean maybe your scared by the possibility that it could happen," Damian said trying to be supportive and understanding.

_You're not helping, _I thought as I smiled at him. I looked over at Vince who was sitting on the bed. He looked at me. The look on his face made it clear that he wasn't buying my act.

"By the way, Why are you here Vince?" I said trying to change the subject fast. He laughed and looked away, "You actually forgot," he said with amusement in his voice. "No, I just asked you to waste time," I said sarcastically. He turned to look at me the smile still plastered on his face. "touché, but think we were walking home, you asked me to wake you up so we wouldn't be late for..." He trialed off , waiting from me to fill in the blank.

"Oh god, Patrol," I said after a minute of silence as i hit my head with the palm of my head. "You got it, " he responded, "but we better hurry because of that scene and your story we're going to be late." he put emphasis on the word story , signaling to me that the minute we left he was going to demand either what really happened or how I really feel about it.

"Damn," I said as I raced to my bed side table and took my dark brown belt and put it on. Then, I quickly picked up my gun from off my messed up bed and shoved it into its holder. I grabbed Vince's arm and started to pull him to the door saying" Let's go." I pulled and pulled but Vince wouldn't budge. "What's the matter with you, we have to go you just said.." I was interrupted. "Do you really want to go out like that he said as he gestured at my outfit. I looked down to see that I was in my white night gown and my hair was a mess and undone.

My face turned red as I said "Oh right, can you two leave." "No problem just hurry," Vince said as he sauntered out. " Be quick, I don't think I can last long alone with that guy," Damian said. I laughed, "If I can last 5 hours with the guy you can last 3 minutes, just remember ignore him," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Now please leave," I said as I pushed him out the door and shut it. I sighed and collapsed to the ground.

_This is going to be a long day, _ I thought.


End file.
